Blood
by Uchiha Saida Hinata
Summary: "Sekuat apapun kau dan aku mencoba lepas, takdir selalu mempertemukan kita" Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**Blood**

 **Rate: M karena adegan darah atau yang lainnya**

 **Naruto dkk Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, alur maju mundur (?)**

Suasana hening , dengan sejuta ketegangan menghiasi wajah mahasiswa _business management ._ Belum genap tiga puluh menit sejak kertas ujian di bagikan, seorang mahasiswi yang duduk di kursi paling belakang terlihat memangku dagunya saat yang lain sibuk dengan kertasnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Ujar seorang pengawas dan dengan segera mengambil kertas gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

Bisik-bisik beberapa mahasiswi mulai terdengar , gadis yang merupakan objek pembicaraan itu menundukkan kepala karena hal itu sudah biasa terjadi. Sedangkan pengawas tadi menatap tajam kumpulan gadis di pojok,

 _Krek_

Yamato sang pengawas itu segera berjalan dengan langkah besar dan menaruh kertas itu di atas mejanya, setelah itu dia menghampiri CEO yang notabene pengganti _professor_ di pangkal pintu . Belum sempat menanyakan perihal kematian ayah dari CEO itu , CEO itu melewati dan mengabaikan Yamato dan duduk di kursi pengawas.

"Ekhem" Mahasiswa segera melepas tatapannya saat sang empu tampan bersuara sembari memandangi selembar kertas di meja.

"Hinata"Ujarnya datar.

"Iya _sensei_?" Balas Hinata sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ikut aku sekarang"Sela Sasuke.

Hinata berdiri dengan wajah bingung, mengekori setiap langkah sang CEO yang terkenal dingin, melewati sepanjang koridor tanpa ada sepatah kata pun menjelaskan perihal apa laki-laki yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih dewasa dari Hinata itu membuatnya harus pergi dari ruang kelas. Sesampai di ruangan sang _professor(mendiang ayah CEO)_ , Hinata duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki yang di panggilnya _sensei_.

"Lepas kacamatamu" Perintah Sasuke setelah lebih dari satu menit memandangi Hinata.

"Tapi sensei aku tidak bisa meli-"

"Jika sudah memakai _softlens_ kenapa butuh kacamata?"Sela Sasuke, setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melepas kacamata tebal Hinata yang terlihat sangat buram dan memperhatikan bentuknya seksama.

"Kacamata yang bagus, rambut sebahumu juga"

 _'Rambut_ _hijau_ _ini?' Batin Hinata._

 **XXXX**

Seperti biasa Hinata duduk sambil membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan, Hinata juga sesekali menikmati bekal _sandwich_ miliknya. Beberapa gadis sekelasnya menghampiri dan duduk di dekatnya,

"Hai Hinata..a-"Ujar gadis berkacamata.

"Langsung saja, apa yang sensei lakukan dengan gadis sejelek kau?"Sela gadis dengan rok super mini.

"Benar itu, untung saja kau pintar-"Tambah gadis tercantik di kampus.

"Bukan pintar, dia hanya menyombongkan kelebihan satu-satunya itu hahaha"Ujar gadis terpopuler.

Gadis-gadis itu tertawa lepas sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, belum lama setelah itu mereka berhenti tertawa serempak dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau begitu?"Mendengar suara _baritone_ itu Hinata mendongakan perlahan kepalanya, dan terkejut bukan main saat orang yang di temuinya tadi pagi duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"A-"

"Kau suka menjadi lemah? Suka di perhatikan ya?"Tambahnya.

Hinata terlihat bingung dan melanjutkan 'ritual' belajarnya saat Sasuke sudah berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

 **XXXX**

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa dirinya akan tiduran di atas tempat tidur sembari beberapa pelayan hilir mudik memijat dan merawat tubuh Hinata, Hinata masih terbayang akan kejadian di kampusnya perihal CEO yang membingungkan itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Hinata saat tangan-tangan pelayan itu sudah lepas dari tubuhnya.

Tidak ada balasan, yang dirinya rasakan hanya tangan seseorang mengangkat timun di atas kelopak matanya,

"Hah"Ujar Hinata tersentak kecil saat membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka tunanganmu datang?"

Hinata segera bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya sembari melepas perlahan maskernya, sedangkan Toneri memandangi sembari mengelus helai indigo Hinata. Hinata membenarkan baju handuknya dan tersenyum simpul melihat pria bermata sebiru es itu berjas hitam rapi seperti biasa,

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Kaa-san"

"Biar aku antar" Balas Toneri sembari melempar senyum dan memberikan Hinata pakaian.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap Hinata menghampiri Toneri yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu sembari berkutat dengan tabletnya, Toneri segera menggandeng mesra tangan Hinata yang berbalut sarung tangan putih. Selama perjalanan mereka berbagi sedikit cerita, karena memang jarang sekali mereka bercengkrama walau sekedar minum teh atau apalah itu.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Mari hime,"Ujar Toneri saat membukakan pintu mobilnya. Belum sampai satu menit di pemakaman , Toneri berpamitan pada Hinata karena dirinya harus segera pergi mengurus perusahaan yang kurang stabil. Hinata yang sudah diminta Toneri untuk pulang bersamanya tetap bertahan di pemakaman, perlahan gelapnya malam membuat Hinata tidak lagi melihat punggung Toneri. Hinata berlutut sembari menatap nisan ibunya, sengaja tetap di tempatnya, meski langit gelap itu sudah mulai menjatuhkan rintik air.

 _Tes tes tes_

Hujan semakin deras tapi Hinata tidak merasakan air membasahi tubuhnya, saat mendongakan kepalanya dirinya melihat seorang laki-laki dengan payung _dark blue_ di atasnya.

"Eh..sensei?"Ujar Hinata sembari berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ikut aku"

Entah kenapa Hinata mengikuti perintah Sasuke seolah terhipnotis oleh Onyx-nya, saat di dalam mobil suasana canggung mulai menyapa mereka.

 _Hening_

"Apa yang sensei lakukan di pemakaman?"Ujar Hinata canggung, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang wajah Hinata sekilas.

Hinata mengulang kalimat yang sama beberapa menit kemudian, karena dirinya merasa sangat tidak nyaman berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki.

 _Ciit_

Sasuke menghentikan _Ferrari_ miliknya secara mendadak di jalan yang nampak sepi,

"Ayahku"Ujar Sasuke sedatar mungkin.

"..."

"Oh., maafkan aku.."Balas Hinata.

"Aku tidak bermaksud"

"A-ku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Sungguh, aku-"

"Memang berat kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga"

"Ki-ta sama"

"Bu- kan itu maksud-"Ujar Hinata semakin tidak enak.

"Kau juga sendiri?"Potong Sasuke.

Hinata segera memandang wajah Sasuke, beberapa saat kemudian Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam dengan air di sudut matanya.

 _ **Flashback On**_

"Kaa-san..hiksss"

"Kaa-san tidak apa..."

Gadis indigo itu memeluk erat tubuh ringkih ibunya sembari tersedu, sedangkan sang ibu terus meyakinkan sang putri bahwa dirinya tidak apa.

"Kau harus ingat, Uhuk..kau tidak boleh memberi tahu identitas mu pada sembarang orang"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Hikari menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, sedangkan Hinata mengguncang tubuh Hikari dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Hikss...Kaa-san.."

"Jangan.."

"Kumohon.. jangan.."

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"Eh, i-ya sensei"Balas Hinata sembari memejamkan matanya, menelan kembali air yang hampir membasahi wajahnya.

"Margamu?"

"A-ku tidak punya"

Setelah Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya, suasana kembali hening ,setelah itu Sasuke menanyakan rumah Hinata dan berniat mengantarkannya. Tanpa di sadari Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai puas akan suatu hal-

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih Hinata segera masuk ke tempat tinggalnya.

'Rencana selanjutnya'Sasuke membatin.

Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Hinata secepat kilat, setelah beberapa menit dirinya sampai di Mansion dan berada di kamar tidurnya. Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi cairan merah di atas nakas,

 _"Anda sangat mirip dengan ayah anda"_

 _"Ayah anda juga sangat mirip dengan ayahnya"_

 _"Benar itu, aku melihat fotonya bersebelahan dengan foto kakekku"_

Sasuke menyeringai sembari menatap langit gelap tanpa bulan dari balkon kamarnya, hidupnya bagaikan roda yang akan terus sama, berulang. Beberapa orang yang tidak mengenal baik dirinya akan terkagum setengah mati, sedang yang tahu tentang kebenarannya berusaha menghancurkannya meski tidak akan bisa.

 _"Apa Fugaku-san memintaku untuk menjadi istri?"Tanya seorang gadis._

 _"Terserah"_

 _"Em, tapi aku tidak punya keluarga dan orang yang tidak punya apa-apa" Tambah gadis itu._

 _._

 **XXXX**

Hinata berangkat pagi dengan berjalan sembari membaca buku dan tetap memperhatikan keselamatannya. Hinata terkejut bukan main saat sebuah mobil menyalip dan berhenti di sebelah kanannya,

"Masuk"

"..."

"Jangan membuatku mengulangnya"

Hinata membungkuk sebelum memberanikan dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil, sebenarnya jarak rumah dan kampusnya cukup dekat. Berhubung sang pemilik kendaraan mengemudi dengan perlahan,

"Kujemput nanti"

Hinata mengangguk bingung mengiyakan, setelah itu dia turun dari mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan taman kampus. Sesampainya di ruang kelas Hinata masih bingung sembari membolak-balik bukunya,

 _'Aku tidak mengerti'_

"Hei jelek, kulihat kau di antar sensei tadi?"

"Bukankah sensei tidak pernah mengantar siapapun?" Tambah gadis lain.

"Benar, dia seorang CEO yang sibuk, apalagi setelah ayahnya tiada"

"Hei kalian bergosip tentang Sasuke-sensei anak mendiang Fugaku-sensei? Aku mendengar rumor jika ayah,kakek,buyut bahkan leluhur laki-laki Sasuke-"

"Oh.. , mereka mencari gadis biasa untuk pendamping hidup!" Sela dua gadis lainnya.

Sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, pengawas mereka sudah masuk ke ruang kelas dan siap membagikan kertas ujian terakhir.

 _'Apa maksudnya..?'_

 _._

 **XXXX**

Hinata melangkah secepat yang dia bisa sembari melirik kiri dan kanan, Hinata menghela nafas lega saat Sasuke tidak terlihat di sekitar kampus.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Hinata tersentak kecil saat suara baritone terdengar dari sisi kanannya, saat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya Hinata melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk sembari melipat koran dan membuangnya.

"Ayo"

Mau tak mau Hinata mengekori Sasuke yang menarik pergelangan tangannya, setelah hari sudah cukup larut mereka baru sampai di sebuah _cafe_ dekat _Kyoto Tower_. Hinata bingung dengan sedikit rasa takut,

"Turun"

"E,i-ya"

Sasuke berjalan cepat yang membuat Hinata tertinggal di belakang, Sasuke mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"A-ku ingin pulang"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pernyataan Hinata, yang dilakukannya justru mempercepat langkah dengan tangan Hinata dalam genggamannya. Sesampainya di sebuah meja yang penuh hidangan,

"Sensei.."

"Aku tidak biasa makan dengan korban-"Hinata yang awalnya tertunduk segera mengangkat sedikit wajahnya,

"Koran"Ulang Sasuke sembari membuang sembarang koran yang berada di atas meja makan.

.

 **XXXX**

Sudah hampir tengah malam Sasuke sedang mencari kamar di sebuah hotel,

"Maaf tuan, semua kamar sudah _full_ dan-"

"Tulis saja" Balas Sasuke sembari memberikan selembar cek.

Setelah membayar mahal, Sasuke dan Hinata di beri kamar _receptionist_ yang kecil. Hinata menyapu habis interior ruangan dengan satu kamar itu, Hinata duduk di sofa cokelat.

"Tidurlah di kamar"

'Eh, aku di sofa saja sensei'Balas Hinata sembari membersihkan remah makanan di atas sofa.

"Aku tidak tidur di kamar wanita"Elak Sasuke.

Hinata masih diam di tempat sebelum Onxy sensei-nya menatap tajam , Hinata bergidik takut dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada di sisi kanan sofa.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku merasa sedikit ngeri saat sensei menatap tajam ke arahku, entah karena sinar lampu yang sangat terang atau mata beratku. Aku melihat Onxy hitamnya tidak berwarna gelap,

"Huft.."

Aku menghela nafas pendek dan mengambil beberapa peralatan di dalam tas kecilku, perlahan aku sisiri helai demi surai indigo ku sembari memberi kabar pada Toneri. Setelah itu aku berbaring menatap langit kamar, Aku merasa sangat merepotkan Toneri sejak ibuku tiada, memang dialah jodoh dari ibuku..

Dia selalu memberikan apapun, bahkan dia sabar menunggu untuk menikah dengan gadis sepertiku. Jika mau dia bisa bilang bila dia ingin menikahi gadis yang sepadan dengannya,

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"_

Berulang kali Toneri meyakinkan diriku, tapi.. Entah kenapa hati ini belum juga terpaut dengannya. Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkannya,

 _"Ayolah Hinata.. rumahku adalah rumahmu, pelayanku adalah pelayanmu , semua milikku juga milikmu, mengerti?"_

 **Krek krek**

Saat kudengar suara pintu ,aku segera berjalan ke arah pintu sembari membenahi penampilanku, aku membuka kunci kamar dan melihat ,

"Kenapa di kunci?"

"Di rumah biasa terkunci" Balasku sembari menyipitkan mata dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ini bukan rumahmu, bersiaplah untuk makan malam" Balas Sasuke sembari berbalik dan berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali menutup pintu, setelah sedikit merapikan penampilan aku segera menyusulnya di _cafe_. Beberapa kali aku menutup mulut karena menguap, aku segera duduk di kursi yang tidak mempunyai penghuni? yang berada tepat di sebelah Sasuke-sensei.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" Ujar Sasuke saat menghampiri dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan mejaku.

"Disini kosong sensei"

"Aku terlalu muda untuk panggilan itu" Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"A-, Sasuke-san?"

"Tidak buruk"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar darinya malam itu, karena setelah makan malam kami hanya diam bahkan saat masuk ke ruangan tempat kami beristirahat.

 **.**

 **XXXX**

Pagi yang cerah aku mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang diberi Sasuke semalam, aku merasa sedikit beruntung kamar mandinya di dalam kamar. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan merasa terkejut saat seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Sa-suke-"

"Sudah siap?"Ujarnya memotong kalimatku.

"I-ya"

Setelah _check out_ kami segera menaiki mobil sport Sasuke, aku merasa bingung memandangi jalan yang kami lalui bukanlah jalan pulang.

"Bukankah kita akan pulang Sasuke-san?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang" Balas Sasuke tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Tapi-"

"Kau sudah libur setelah ujian" Tambahnya.

Aku mengusap sisi wajahku dengan bingung, apa tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Setelah beberapa menit kami sampai di sebuah bukit hijau, Sasuke turun diikuti oleh diriku yang mengikuti instruksinya sembari menghirup dalam udara segar, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku tiba-tiba ke arah sebuah jembatan kuno _,_

"Sasuke-san mau-"

"Ikut saja, jangan banyak bertanya" Balasnya cepat.

Setelah kami sampai di dekat jembatan Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dan memandang lekat pemandangan yang tersaji sambil duduk terlebih dahulu. Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri kami dan memberi kami dorayaki.

"Berapa bibi?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak perlu nona, kekasih anda sudah membayarnya"

Aku tersentak kecil saat wanita itu melirik ke arah Sasuke , sedangkan Sasuke acuh tak acuh sembari menikmati dorayaki miliknya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih wanita itu segera berlalu, Aku memang merasa cukup lapar dan ikut duduk di kursi batu yang berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Aku menikmati dorayaki yang masih hangat itu perlahan ,sembari mengangkat sedikit kera bajuku.

'dingin..' Batinku.

Diluar dugaanku, Sasuke memakaikanku mantel tosca yang semula dikenakannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa debaran saat Onyx-nya bertemu dengan kepunyaanku, aku segera mengedipkan mataku saat dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa Sasuke-san tidak dingin?"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti darinya, mungkin debaran yang tadi karena perlakuan yang sangat berbeda antara Sasuke dan Toneri terhadapku. Jujur aku sedikit khawatir melihat Sasuke pucat di pagi ini,

 **.**

 **XXXX**

Sudah tengah hari kami masih mengelilingi tempat yang sama, aku sudah menaruh mantel Sasuke karena ini musim panas. Kami memandangi keindahan bunga-bunga di taman ini,

"Bagaimana rasanya kehangatan?"

Aku membolakan mataku saat tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke yang tengah memandang bunga-bunga. Haruskah kujelaskan?

"Sasuke-san, mungkin aku bisa bantu" Ujarku yang membuatnya segera memandangku.

"Kehangatan itu seperti berbagi kasih sayang "

Aku melihat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mungkin aku harus menjelaskannya dengan cara lain? Aku mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke ragu, kupeluk dirinya yang mungkin tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Setelah cukup lama aku baru mendengar detak jantung Sasuke, itupun sangat lemah. Aku melepas pelukan itu sembari memandang wajah pucat Sasuke,

"Sasuke-san? Kau baik saja?"

"Hn"

Setelah mengatakan itu dirinya menatap wajahku sekilas, kenapa dia begitu aneh? Mungkin dia punya sakit? Entahlah.., aku tidak yakin dengan dugaanku sendiri.

"Sasuke-san.."

Terkadang aku merasa diriku sedikit berbeda saat bersamanya, karena aku mulai sering berbicara karena sikap dingin Sasuke. Sekarang aku hanya berjalan di belakang Sasuke sampai di dekat mobil sport-nya, Tinggal beberapa menit perjalanan lagi kami sampai di Kyoto, tapi kami masih dilanda kebisuan yang membuatku merasa mengantuk,

"..."

"Hoam.."

Aku membuka perlahan kelopak mataku, kulihat hari sudah gelap dan aku tersentak kecil saat melihat Sasuke yang memandangku lekat.

"Sasuke-san? Sejak kapan?"

"Dua jam" Balasnya sembari bersandar di dekat pintunya.

Aku merasa sangat tidak enak padanya, lalu aku berusaha tersenyum sembari memegang knop pintu mobilnya.

'Terkunci?' Batinku.

"Besok pagi temani aku"Ujarnya dengan stoic.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke-san"

"Terserah"

Setelah itu aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan hendak membuka knop pintu, yang nyatanya masih terkunci. Oh Kami-sama..

"Se-pertinya aku bisa menemanimu besok"

"..."

"Aku janji" Tambahku.

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka kuncinya dan memperingatkanku untuk siap saat di jemputnya besok.

 **.**

 **XXXX**

Pagi ini aku sudah bersiap untuk menunggu Sasuke, seperti biasa Toneri pergi ke luar negeri dalam waktu yang cukup panjang. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya dengan memberi kabarku,

"Ayo"

Aku terbelalak saat sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapanku yang masih duduk di teras rumah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia kembali menarik pergelangan tanganku,

"Sasuke-san , kita mau kemana?" Ujarku saat sembari menatap jalan yang kami lalui dari balik jendela mobil.

Lagi-lagi sikapnya sangat dingin terhadapku, kuakui aku tidak mirip sama sekali dengan beberapa fans girl-nya yang sering membicarakan dan memujanya.

 **.**

 **XXXX**

Sudah dua puluh delapan hari aku menjalani hari-hari bersama Sasuke, perlahan dapat kulihat perubahan sikapnya terhadapku. Aku merasa bingung dengan gejolak di hatiku,

"Tuan.. kami kehabisan menu, yang ada hanya salad"

"Kami pesan du-"

"Aku alergi sayur"Sela Sasuke sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Tapi Sasuke-san tidak makan dari pagi"Tambahku.

Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke, dia alergi sayur dan buah kecuali tomat, aku pergi ke toilet saat merasakan mataku amat perih karena,

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke mengetuk jarinya di atas meja gelisah, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Hinata belum juga kembali.

 _Tap tap tap_

Sasuke melangkah besar ke arah toilet wanita yang memang sepi karena restoran sudah hampir tutup.

 _ **Krek**_

Sasuke mengumpat karena pintu toilet yang terkunci, tanpa fikir panjang Sasuke mendobrak pintu toilet itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata yang berada di depan wastafel sembari menutup bagian wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa Sasuke-"

"Kenapa? Matamu kenapa?"Balas Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya yang berair berulang kali, beberapa saat kemudian Hinata tersenyum kaku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"A-ku hanya perlu memberi cairan pada mataku"Ujar Hinata sembari memberi beberapa tetes cairan bening ke dalam matanya.

 **Sasuke POV**

Gadis ini benar-benar aneh, rambut hijau, berkaca mata dan memakai _softlens_ juga, aku melangkah besar meninggalkan toilet wanita yang sudah rusak pintunya itu. Aku berjalan lebih dulu menemui manager restaurant dan menulis beberapa digit angka pada sebuah cek,

"Gomen.., Sasuke-san harus membayar banyak"Ujarnya sembari berjalan di belakangku.

Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan apapun, karena ya.. hidupku biasa saja, tanpa emosi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku didera rasa khawatir? Entahlah,

"Sasuke-san marah?"Ujarnya terlihat canggung.

Segera kutarik pergelangan tangannya dan kusudutkan dia di pintu mobil sport-ku, menipiskan jarak di kedua wajah kami

"Jangan pernah berjalan di belakangku"Ujarku beberapa senti di depan wajahnya.

Wajahnya memerah, bingkai kacamatanya turun, kurasakan dia berhenti menghirup dan melepas oksigen, kujauhkan diriku dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil untuk kemudiku. Saat diriku sudah di dalam mobil dirinya masih terpaku, kuturunkan kaca jendela yang ada di sisi kanan

"A, eh.. gomen.." Ujarnya sembari membuka pintu dan segera duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan diriku.

 _Kring!_

Kakashi? kudengarkan dia berbicara di seberang sana, kuakui dialah satu-satunya orang maksudku mahluk yang tahu tentang keseluruhan diriku. Dia bahkan telah bersama denganku sejak.. entahlah aku tidak mau tahu berapa lama,

 _"Kapan kau akan membawanya?"_

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu, tentu saja dan akan kupastikan, tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin menjalani permainan yang sudah kumulai, dia terlihat berbeda dari yang lain.

 _Tut_

Kuakhiri panggilan sepihak, Onyx-ku kulemparkan pada gadis yang sedari tadi mengamatiku bingung.

"Eh, Sasuke-san.."

"Hn"Segera kupotong kalimatnya, kuinjak pedal mobil dan melaju cepat di jalanan yang nampak sepi.

 _Ciiit_

Setelah beberapa lama, _lamborghini_ -ku terparkir di depan sebuah rumah yang kutahu adalah tempat tinggal Hinata. Seperti biasa dia akan turun setelah secara tidak langsung berjanji akan menemaniku pergi besok, kulihat punggung Hinata semakin menjauh.. entah mengapa sulit sekali, aku belum mau mengatakannya, tapi kapan lagi?

 **XXX**

 **X**

 _"A-ku..uhuk.. akan selalu mencintaimu"_

Ingatan kelam itu kembali menghantui fikiranku, aku tidak boleh terperangkap dengan semua itu,

"Sasuke-san, sudah lama menunggu?"Ujar Hinata berjalan menghampiriku yang duduk di kursi teras rumah.

"Ayo"Balasku tanpa sadar menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Hari ini tempat tujuan kami adalah tempat wisata yang tidak terlalu jauh, _Tokyo Disneyland_. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai, sebenarnya aku memang tidak suka keramaian. Hinata membenarkan kacamatanya dan segera turun dengan antusias,

'Dia seperti seseorang yang sangat kukenal, tapi siapa?' Batinku saat kuikuti langkah Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu.

"Gomen, aku terlalu bersemangat"Ujarnya saat dirinya berbalik dan berjalan seiring dengan langkahku.

"Hn"

Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir aku kesini, dulunya tempat ini belum di bangun se-

"Sasuke-san, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, apa maksudnya?

"Em.., aku lupa membawa dompetku tapi aku sungguh menginginkan es krim di sana"

Jika saja aku punya ekspresi aku pasti sudah tertawa, melihat Hinata memohon sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sebuah kedai es krim di depan sana. Wajahnya memang tidak 'cantik' tapi dia-

"Kumohon.., aku akan menggantinya nanti"

"A-ku sudah lama tidak pergi kesini.."Tambahnya.

Sejak kapan gadis dengan surai hijau ini banyak bicara? Tapi aku sengaja diam , menginginkan lebih banyak kalimat keluar dari bibir _peach_ miliknya. Tidak berapa lama, Hinata diam dengan langkahnya yang semakin melambat saat kami melewati kedai es krim itu, bahkan dia tidak menyadari jlka dia tetap berjalan dan meninggalkanku.

 **Normal POV**

'Padahal aku tidak pernah banyak bicara, aku sangat menginginkan itu' Batin Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat tangan besar menahan bahunya, Hinata berbalik dan mendongak memandang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Hinata membenarkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum saat melihat,

"Untukku?Arigato Sasuke-san"Ujar Hinata sembari menerima pemberian es krim.

"Hn"

Hinata terlihat gembira dan selalu tersenyum pada Sasuke, Sasuke bergumam dalam hati 'Mungkin nanti'

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang membuat Hinata segera berbalik bingung, Onyx Sasuke lekat berusaha melihat iris sebenarnya dari balik softlens Hinata. Hinata berkedip yang membuat Sasuke segera berpaling,

'Aku seperti mengenalnya'Batin Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **Klik Favorite,Follow dan Review ya**

 **Arigato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood**

 **Rate: M karena adegan darah atau yang lainnya**

 **Naruto dkk Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, alur maju mundur (?)**

 **Chapter 2**

 _'Tetaplah hidup untukku, kumohon..'_

Lain Sasuke , lain juga Hinata yang menikmati malamnya, Hinata memandang bulan tanpa bintang dari teras balkon kamarnya, merasakan deru angin malam menerpa helai indigonya yang terurai bebas. Berdiri tanpa sosok yang menemani,

 _Greb_

Hinata tersentak kecil saat Toneri memeluk posesif lingkar tubuhnya, sembari mencium puncak indigonya, hati yang sekeras batu pun akan lunak jika bersama Toneri, laki-laki sempurna yang tegas tanpa mengurangi kelembutan hatinya.

"Dua hari lagi Hinata... , sebaiknya perlahan bersiap "Ujar Toneri.

"Tentu Toneri-kun"Balas Hinata sembari memejamkan pelupuk lavendernya.

 _"Perlahan juga untukmu Sasuke-san"Batin Hinata._

 **XXX**

 **X**

Pagi hari yang cerah, musim semi akan segera berakhir, Hinata dan Toneri tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati hari-hari terakhir mereka di Tokyo. Toneri memarkirkan _Ferrari_ merahnya di salah satu basement Mall terbesar yang ada di Tokyo, Jepang. Seperti biasa, Toneri lebih dulu turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Mari Hime"

Hinata turun mengenakan dress terusan putih tanpa lengan, surai hijaunya dibiarkan terurai bebas, softlens hitam setia menemaninya, kali ini tanpa kacamata buram.

"Em, Toneri-kun.. apa tidak masalah jika tidak memakai wig?"

"Tentu tidak, ditambah surai aslimu lebih indah"Yakin Toneri.

Toneri menggenggam tangan Hinata sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam Mall, hari ini Toneri membawa Hinata ke tempat spa terbaik, meskipun sudah biasa perawatan pribadi, Toneri merasa perlu melakukan ini karena menurutnya di spa semuanya lebih lengkap untuk Hinata.

"Selamat datang tuan, nyonya ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Ujar pegawai spa ramah saat Toneri dan Hinata masuk.

"Tuan Toneri?, maaf tuan saya lupa memberitahu pegawai ini, silahkan duduk terlebih dulu"Sela manager spa yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

Sembari Toneri dan Hinata duduk, manager wanita itu mengambil sebuah majalah fashion dan meminta Toneri memilihkan salah satu paket pakaian yang ada di sana. Toneri segera memilih pakaian terbaik dan termahal yang ada, setelah itu beberapa pegawai spa segera datang untuk membawa Hinata ke ruang spa.

"Maaf tuan, nona Hinata tidak ingin perawatan untuk helai rambutnya?"Tanya manager itu.

"Tidak dan pastikan surainya tidak terkena air sedikitpun"Balas Toneri.

"Baik tuan"

Setelah itu, beberapa rekan kerja Toneri datang dan mereka meeting di ruangan khusus yang memang sudah di sewa sembari menunggu Hinata,

 _Beberapa lama setelah itu,_

Hinata yang sudah selesai spa, menemui Toneri yang juga baru selesai meeting di sebuah ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang manager spa, saat Hinata memasuki ruangan yang didominasi laki-laki itu, semua mata terpanah pada Hinata yang terlihat sangat anggun mengenakan long dress hitam dengan tali kecil mengelilingi leher putih Hinata.

"Ekhem, perkenalkan ini Hinata, tunanganku"Ujar Toneri sembari merangkul Hinata yang sudah disampingya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu membungkuk dan memberi salam pada Hinata, calon pendamping CEO mereka. Setelah itu, satu persatu dari mereka permisi meninggalkan Toneri dan Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau lepas softlens itu"Ujar Toneri.

"Tapi-"

"Dan pakai ini"Tambah Toneri sembari memberikan kacamata cokelat kehitaman yang terlihat elegan.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk melepaskan softlens yang tidak nyaman dikenakan terlalu lama, setibanya di kamar mandi dengan hati-hati Hinata melepas softlens, juga menghindari percikan air mengenai surai miliknya, ya.. karena Toneri memang sengaja meminta pelayan di rumahnya untuk memberikan hair color yang mudah hilang jika terkena air.

 **XXX**

 **X**

Hari sudah hampir malam, Toneri dan Hinata sudah tiba di rumah, saat Hinata membuka pintu, seorang pelayan membungkuk dan memberikan secarik kertas untuk Hinata. Setelah itu pelayan itu mengambil dan membawa barang-barang yang awalnya dibawa oleh Toneri,

 _Aku menunggumu di pemakaman_

Hinata tahu pasti siapa yang datang dan meninggalkan catatan di rumah ini saat dirinya pergi, Sasuke.

'Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan'

Hinata berbalik dan hampir menabrak Toneri yang kini ada di hadapannya,

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa semuanya baik?"Ujar Toneri sembari menahan bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Em, Sasuke menungguku Toneri-kun"

Setelah mendengar sedikit penjelasan Hinata, Toneri memutuskan untuk mengantar Hinata ke pekamaman sekaligus untuk mengunjungi Hikari sebelum mereka berangkat besok pagi. Sesampainya di pemakaman Hinata turun lebih dulu untuk berpamitan pada ibunya, setelah itu Hinata melempar pandangannya ke segala arah mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Toneri-kun, aku permisi sebentar"Ujar Hinata sembari berdiri saat Toneri baru berjalan ke arah makam ibunya.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah saja lalu menghentikan langkahku di depan makam yang diatas nisannya bertuliskan nama Fugaku, disana juga ada Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menatap nisan itu.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu"Balas Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan Hinata.

"Gomen Sasuke-san, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi" Jelas Hinata sembari melepas perlahan kacamata yang di pakainya.

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hinata , kembali menaruh kacamata itu menutupi kelopak dan iris matanya,

"Menikahlah denganku"

 _Duar!_

Suara petir membuat Hinata meminta Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya,

"Menikahlah-"

"Ekhem, Hinata tunggulah di mobil"Sela Toneri sembari memberikan payung hitam pada Hinata dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk dan segera berlalu dari pandangan Sasuke, sedangkan Toneri menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka, begitu juga sebaliknya,

"Aku tahu apa maumu, tapi carilah gadis lain dan jauhi calon istriku"

Sasuke diam tanpa ekspresi, iris hitamnya berganti merah, berjalan selangkah dan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Toneri.

 _Crass_

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan"Ujar Sasuke sembari menarik kembali kusanaginya lalu menjauh membiarkan tubuh Toneri limbung.

 _Brakk_

Hinata segera berbalik saat mendengar suara terjatuh dari seseorang, betapa terkejutnya Hinata sampai dirinya berlari ke arah Toneri tanpa mempedulikan angin meniup payung nya. Hinata membalik tubuh Toneri yang penuh darah di sisi kanan tubuhnya, tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi Hinata membuang sembarang kacamata hitam nya.

"Toneri-kun? Ti-dak mungkin"

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku masih berdiri ditempatku setelah menusuk ginjal kanan laki-laki bernama Toneri itu, Hinata menangisi tubuh yang terbujur kaku di depannya. Kuangkat dagu Hinata dengan ujung kusanagiku yang masih terdapat bercak darah.

Matanya terpejam dengan air yang membasahi kedua sudut wajahnya, beberapa saat kemudian Hinata membuka pelupuk matanya menunjukan irisnya yang membuatku menatap dalam iris lavendernya.

"Siapa kau?!"

 _ **Flashback On**_

"Sasuke-kun.."

Suara lembut gadis indigo dengan kimono putihnya menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Aroma lembut lavender semakin tercium saat dirinya duduk di sisi ,

"Irisan daging lagi?"Ujarku sembari mengambil wadah makan yang terbuat dari bambu itu.

"Em, pastikan nanti malam untuk datang ke festival" Ujarnya sembari menutup mata dan menikmati udara segar.

"Entahlah"

Aku berujar singkat sembari menikmati irisan daging yang tidak pernah bosan jika gadis indigo ini yang membuatnya. Udara segar memang selalu terasa di daerah pegunungan Takaosan, aku merasa nyaman saat gadis indigo ini bersamaku,

"Baiklah, aku akan dirumah saja"

Aku tahu kenapa dia bersedih, karena dia tidak memiliki banyak teman, ya..orang biasa tidak bisa berteman dengan gadis keturunan dewi sepertinya.

 **XXX**

Aku berlalu diiringi angin malam yang dingin, menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah rumah yang ditinggikan 10 cm dari tanah . Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk melamarnya? Entahlah, aku membawa beberapa tangkai mawar putih.

"Sasuke? Apa kau mencari Akira?"Ujar wanita paruh baya yang baru pulang dari festival bersama suaminya.

"Hn"

"Masuklah"Tambah Hyuuga Takashi.

Aku berjalan masuk menapaki tatami cokelat, sembari ikut duduk di ruang keluarga dan berhadapan langsung dengan Hyuuga Takashi. Aku sedikit gugup duduk berdepanan dengan sang Hyugga, bukan karena apa.

"Mawar putih khe?"

"Be-"

"Ah!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, suara teriakan Hyuuga Hanata terdengar yang membuat aku dan Hyuuga Takashi segera berdiri dan menemuinya di sumber suara, kamar Akira.

"Akira!"

Aku berlari ke arah Akira yang berlumur darah segar, sedangkan Hyuuga Takashi segera keluar rumah mencari bantuan. Kutopang kepala Akira, manik lavendernya sayu menatap onyx-ku, suaranya tertahan,

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Ssst..,cukup Akira.."Ujarku sembari menciumi puncak indigonya berulang kali.

"Tetaplah hidup untukku..,kumohon.." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Akira menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuanku, seseorang sengaja menusuk jantung Akira. Hyuuga Hanata menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari mengguncang kecil tubuh Akira,

"Tunggu!"Ujarku saat melihat bayangan seseorang di balik pintu teras kamar Akira yang terlihat menbawa belati.

Aku mengejar bayangan yang kulihat tadi sampai ke hutan, dia bukan orang biasa yang berlari secepat itu, aku terus berlari sampai.. Aku memukul punggung dari sosok laki-laki yang ternyata adalah, salah satu anggota klan-ku?! Mata sharingan itu, aku mengenalinya sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan.

"Siapa kau?" Ada rasa khawatir dan tak percaya saat aku menatap mata sharingan itu.

Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan, dentingan pedang beradu menyakitkan telinga. Sasuke menyibak topeng putih bercat merah yang dipakai laki-laki didepannya.

"!" Tubuhku membeku ditempat, kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi aku rasakan kini menjelma menjadi nyata.

"Ni-nii-san?" Kusanagi terjatuh dari tanganku, tubuhku gemetar menatap wajahnya di bawah sinar bulan.

"Maaf Sasuke"

"Tidak mungkin"

Dia menjauh sampai di telan kabut malam, sedangkan aku masih mematung dan menatap kosong di antara ilalang. Aku berbalik dan berjalan tertatih , dari kejauhan kutajamkan onyx-ku, terlihat Hyuuga Takashi dan empat Hyuuga laki-laki lainnya tergeletak berlumur darah di halaman rumah.

Saat aku memasuki rumah Akira, bau anyir darah menguar jelas terlebih saat beberapa gadis Hyuuga meregang nyawa di ruang tamu. Terakhir aku memasuki kamar Akira,

'Tidak.., pasti ada harapan...'Batinku.

 **Normal POV**

Malam itu terjadi _pembantaian_ keturunan Hyuuga, keturunan dewi suci yang ditakdirkan membunuh iblis. Sasuke memangku kepala Akira, tanpa disadari air matanya jatuh di wajah pucat Akira. Tubuh gadis itu sedingin es seiring roh yang perlahan meninggalkan raganya. Bibir yang biasa berwarna merah muda itu kini telah membiru, pipi chubbynya yang biasa dihiasi rona merah kini pucat pasi. Mata indah bulan itu sudah tertutup sempurna, gadisnya telah pergi untuk selamanya, ditangan kakaknya sendiri.

Rasa kecewa, takut, benci, amarah semuanya bercampur membuat dadanya sesak. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan emosi yang sangat kuat mengalir didarahnya.

Sasuke perlahan berdiri, membiarkan tubuh tak bernyawa Akira terbaring di lantai. Sorot matanya tajam penuh akan rasa benci dan dendam, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga, memanggil kusanaginya dan secepat kilat berlari menuju kastilnya, kastil Uchiha.

"Sasuke-sama, dari-"

Crasss

darah mengucur deras dari perut pengawal kerajaan itu saat pedang kusanagi menembusnya. Pengawal yang lain menatap tak percaya kejadian itu, mereka bersiap menghadapi sang pangeran Uchiha, namun tentu saja mereka bukanlah lawan yang sepadan bagi seorang pangeran iblis.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Sasuke hampir menghabisi seluruh yang ada di kastil, derap langkah semakin terdengar keras saat dirinya menuju ke kamar Itachi. Dengan sekali pukul yang penuh amarah, pintu mahoni cokelat itu terjatuh membuat Itachi dengan wajah datarnya berdiri beberapa meter saja dari Sasuke.

Hening, suasana tiba-tiba saja sunyi, kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu begitu mencekam.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?! Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya!"

Itachi diam seribu bahasa sembari memberi pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, Sasuke mengarahkan pedang kusanaginya ke jantung Itachi. Itachi hanya mengelak berulang kali dengan kunai miliknya.

"Aku membencimu"

Itachi menatap tidak percaya, sedangkan kusanagi Sasuke sudah menancap di dada kiri Itachi membuatnya tersenyum pilu. Saat itu Sasuke mendapatkan saringan Itachi, dia segera duduk bersimpuh di hadapan tubuh Itachi. Sasuke menatap datar Itachi yang meregang nyawa,

 _"Kau harus membunuh Hyuuga itu, jika tidak, Sasuke akan-"_

 _"Jangan sentuh dia"Setelah itu, Itachi segera berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan tetua klan._

Sasuke berusaha menggapai tubuh Itachi yang perlahan menghilang, serpihan memori Itachi perlahan menjadi bagian dari diri Sasuke,

 _"Maaf, aku menyayangi Sasuke dan ingin dia tetap hidup"Batin Itachi setelah menusuk jantung Akira._

Malam itu, Sasuke keluar dari kastil-nya dengan tatapan membunuh, Sasuke menghabisi seluruh iblis yang ada di desa itu, termasuk tetua klan.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Amethyst Hinata membola, sekujur tubuhnya seakan membeku di tengah rintik hujan, Sasuke segera memukul bagian belakang leher Hinata saat melihat seseorang dari kejauhan.

 **:):):):)**

Dari sudut kamar bernuansa gelap itu, terlihat jelas seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang masih setengah basah terlelap di atas tempat tidur _King Size_ berwarna biru tua. Hinata membuka perlahan pelupuk matanya, meraba bagian belakang lehernya yang terasa pegal,

"Toneri-kun?"Hinata melihat seseorang di teras balkon mengenakan kaos polos yang menunjukkan tubuh atletis pria itu.

Hinata menyandarkan diri di kepala tempat tidur, saat dirinya hendak turun dari tempat tidur, tiba-tiba saja tangan kekar pria mencekal dan memojokkan dirinya di kepala tempat tidur. Hinata berusaha menahan nafas saat wajah mereka semakin dekat, Hinata segera mendorong dada bidang pria itu saat dirinya tersadar pria itu bukanlah Toneri.

"Siapa kau?"ujar suara baritone itu,

"Sasuke-san? apa maksudmu?" Balas Hinata dengan nada ketakutan menyelimutinya.

Merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan Sasuke segera mencium bibir Hinata lembut, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam tidak merespon perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Darah Sasuke berdesir, merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak di rasakannya

"Akira.."

 _Deg_

Hinata segera mendorong tubuh laki-laki setinggi 182 cm itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar yang tidak terkunci itu, menuruni setiap anak tangga yang ada di mansion tanpa rasa lelah karena dirinya sudah dikuasai oleh emosi yang campur aduk. Hinata terlihat berjalan tanpa arah, kini dirinya sudah ada di bagian depan mansion yang sepi, tapi mempunyai pagar yang besar dan kokoh.

'Aku harus pergi dari sini'Hinata membatin.

Saat melihat pepohonan di luar mansion, Hinata segera berlari ke halaman belakang mansion dan benar saja Hinata menemukan hutan lebat yang tidak memiliki pagar sama sekali. Hinata berlari memasuki hutan itu, dengan isakan tangis yang tidak terbendung lagi,

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa menyakitkan?'

Hinata mengingat wajah Sasuke di bawah penerangan remang tadi, Hinata tidak menduga ciuman pertamanya akan berakhir pada seseorang yang bukan suaminya, terlebih pria itu menyebut nama wanita lain saat menciumnya. Hinata membuka pelupuk matanya lebar saat melihat penerangan di ujung sana, ya.. Hinata melihat seseorang di sana-

"Hosh..hosh.."

"Puas bermain?"Hinata memegang kepalanya saat melihat orang yang berada di hadapannya tidak lain adalah Sasuke, sampai tubuhnya kehilangan kekuatan dan terjatuh di hadapan Sasuke yang segera sigap menangkapnya. Sasuke memandagi wajah lelah Hinata di bawah rembulan,mengangkat tubuh Hinata _bridal style_ menuju ruangan yang pertama kali di lihat Hinata.

Belum lama setelah Sasuke membaringkan Hinata, Hinata tersadar dan bergeser mundur ke kepala tempat tidur menjauhi Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Sasuke sengaja menghidupkan televisi _Stuart Hughes Prestige HD Supreme Rose Edition_ yang berada beberapa meter saja dari tempat tidur.

 _"-bernama Toneri ditemukan meregang nyawa di sebuah pemakaman tepat pukul 12:15 dini hari dengan luka-"_

Sasuke mematikan televisi itu dan menyeringai ke arah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata kehilangan dengan isakan kecil,

"Hiksss...kenapa..?"

"Aku memben-"

Sasuke lepas kendali saat Hinata akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat dihindarinya, Sasuke segera membekap bibir Hinata dengan tangan kekarnya, sedangkan Hinata berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga, kaki jenjangnya menendang ke sembarang arah yang bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke.

'Dia benar-benar tidak tahu'Sasuke membatin sembari terus membekap bibir Hinata.

"Hentikan! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Perlahan Hinata mulai diam karena takut dengan ancaman pria dingin di hadapannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangi Hinata yang menunduk dengan aura ketakutan. Sasuke dapat mencium dengan jelas darah yang mengalir di tubuh Hinata, perlahan Sasuke mendekati leher jenjang Hinata, dekat semakin dekat.., sampai Sasuke menjauh dan menghentikan pergerakkannya saat melihat bibir Hinata gemetar.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan angkuh keluar dari kamar itu, langkah kaki terdengar jelas saat sepatu hitam Sasuke bergesekan dengan lantai mansion yang dingin itu. Hinata menggenggam tangannya erat, menggigil bahkan rasa perih menjalar di ulu hatinya,

 **Hinata POV**

Aku takut Toneri-kun..

Seandainya aku tidak pergi menemuinya,

Seandainya aku sempat membalas perasaanmu padaku,

Mungkin rasa penyesalan ini akan berkurang meski sedikit,

 _"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, tidak peduli kapan kau akan mulai mencintaiku"_

Seandainya..

"Hiksss..." _Aku_ _berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di bibirku yang entah sejak kapan terluka._ _Kaki telanjangku melangkah di atas karpet tosca ,terus melangkah sampai kaki dan seluruh tubuhku merasakan hawa dingin di balkon kamar ini, aku melihat ke bawah sana, terlihat jauh yang dapat dipastikan seseorang pasti meregang nyawa jika terjatuh dari atas sini, perlahan aku menapakan kakiku di pagar batu yang ada di balkon._

Kami-sama, maafkan aku...

 ** _Brakkk_**

 _Kulihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang baru saja membanting pintu kamar, membuatku sedikit terkejut dan.._

 _Ssshuuu_

 _Kupejamkan mataku dan sangat terasa gravitasi menarik tubuhku kebawah, mungkin inilah akhir hidupku.._

 **TBC**

 **Klik Favorite,Follow dan Review ya**

 **Makasih buat Beberapa Review di Chap 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood**

 **Rate: M karena adegan darah atau yang lainnya**

 **Naruto dkk Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** **OOC, alur maju mundur**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hinata POV**

Aku takut Toneri-kun..

Seandainya aku tidak pergi menemuinya,

Seandainya aku sempat membalas perasaanmu padaku,

Mungkin rasa penyesalan ini akan berkurang meski sedikit,

 _"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, tidak peduli kapan kau akan mulai mencintaiku"_

Seandainya..

"Hiksss..." _Aku_ _berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di bibirku yang entah sejak kapan terluka._ _Kaki telanjangku melangkah di atas karpet tosca ,terus melangkah sampai kaki dan seluruh tubuhku merasakan hawa dingin di balkon kamar ini, aku melihat ke bawah sana, terlihat jauh yang dapat dipastikan seseorang pasti meregang nyawa jika terjatuh dari atas sini, perlahan aku menapakan kakiku di pagar batu yang ada di balkon._

Kami-sama, maafkan aku...

 ** _Brakkk_**

 _Kulihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang baru saja membanting pintu kamar, membuatku sedikit terkejut dan.._

 _Ssshuuu_

 _Kupejamkan mataku dan sangat terasa gravitasi menarik tubuhku kebawah, mungkin inilah akhir hidupku.._

 ** _greb_**

 _Perlahan kubuka pelupuk mataku, siapa laki-laki ini? Kenapa aku berada di pelukannya? yang lebih tidak masuk akal dia memiliki sepasang sayap putih besar , tanpa sadar tanganku meraihnya, terasa lembut seperti bulu kelinci,Ini bukan mimpi!_

"Lepaskan dia!"

 _Aku segera tersadar dari fikiranku sendiri, aku melayang di udara bersama laki-laki bermata jade yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang berada di balkon. Tidak berapa lama setelah saling tatap, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memiliki sayap yang tidak kalah besar dan berwarna merah darah. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat-_

 **XXX**

 _Udara sejuk bercampur aroma hidangan menyapa indera penciumanku, setelah aku terbangun di kamar yang didominasi warna putih ini aku menapakan kakiku di atas matras dan berjalan ke arah pintu,_

 ** _Krekk_**

"A-, dimana aku?" _Aku tergagap setengah mati saat seorang laki-laki tampak bertelanjang dada membuka pintu dan_ **berdiri** _satu meter saja dari hadapanku, matanya meraih lavenderku mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu,_

 _Aku mengekori langkah laki-laki berambut merah yang terhenti di ruang makan, terlihat dari semua makanan yang tertata rapi di atas meja, dia menarikan kursi yang berada di hadapanku dan mempersilahkan aku duduk. Akhirnya kami menyantap sarapan tanpa berbicara satu sama lain, setelah selesai pun hanya terdengar suara jam berdetik,_

 _Aku segera berdiri hendak membersihkan peralatan makan , tetapi beberapa 'maid' segera datang setelah laki-laki itu menekan sebuah tombol di atas meja makan. Laki-laki itu berdiri den memberitahuku agar aku mengikutinya, kami berjalan menaiki anak tangga, setelah itu terlihat dua pintu di sebelah kanan dan kiri sedangkan di depan sana terdapat balkon_ _._

"Kita pergi setelah ini"

 _Aku membalas kalimatnya dengan tersenyum kikuk,_ _Kami memasuki ruangan yang ada di sisi kanan, ruangan ini sangat luas dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan buku yang tertata rapi, di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kerja dengan beberapa tumpukan buku di atasnya._

 **Normal POV**

Saat laki-laki itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan, Hinata mendekati meja kerja dan membuat tangannya memperhatikan bentuk beberapa buku di atas meja. Sebuah gulungan merah membuat jemari Hinata bergerak perlahan membuka gulungan kertas yang terlihat lusuh itu.

 _Busss_

Entah angin darimana saat dirinya membuka gulungan lukisan yang hanya setengah, memaparkan lukisan seorang gadis yang tengah memandang seseorang.

 _"...kau masih dirimu..."_

Hinata mengerjapkan pelupuk matanya dan segera memangku kepalanya, wajah gadis dalam pikiran nya tadi tergambar jelas dalam lukisan itu. Dengan pakaian sederhana, riasan alami,

"Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku? Siapa maksudnya _"kau masih dirimu?"_ Ujar Hinata tetap memandang lekat lukisan itu.

Lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan kepalanya berat, bayangan sekilas tadi kembali berlanjut seakan-akan Hinatalah yang berada di posisi gadis berkimono itu. Menangis tersedu dalam dekapan laki-laki yang terlihat seperti kekasihnya, perlahan gadis itu mendongak hendak memandang wajah sang laki-laki-

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Ujar suara baritone menyadarkan Hinata.

"A, i, iya"

Hinata membalas singkat sembari menunduk setelah melepas lukisan yang akhirnya terjatuh di atas matras. Pria itu segera mengambil lukisan itu dan tersenyum ke arah Hinata,

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku Gaara"

"Gaara?"cicit Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum manis sembari memandang lavender Hinata, sedangkan Hinata terlihat sedikit bingung,

"Gadis dalam lukisan ini yang memberikan nama itu padaku dan kau bisa mempercayaiku Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata menelan kembali pertanyaan yang sudah di ujung lidahnya, seketika perasaan sudah lama mengenal laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu menghinggapi perasaannya. Setelah menaruh lukisan itu Gaara segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata perlahan untuk mengimbangi langkahnya.

Berjalan menelusuri apartemen mewah , menuruni tangga, melewati beberapa ruangan, langkah mereka segera terhenti di garasi mobil. Gaara membuka pintu mobil sport-nya mempersilahkan Hinata lebih dulu,

 _Dalam perjalanan_

"Em, Gaara-san, malam itu.."

Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Ti-dak perlu di jawab Gaara-san"

"Tidak masalah"Balas Gaara cepat segera memberikan sebuah buku catatan yang ada di laci mobil pada Hinata.

Hinata memandang buku usang dalam tangannya, saat membuka lembaran pertama buku, lagi-lagi gadis dalam lukisan itu tergambar disana.

 _Sreet_

 _"Dia bilang akan ada reinkarnasi diriku"_

 _"Hai reinkarnasi ku? , hanya kau dan aku yang bisa membuka lembaran buku ini"_

 _"Aku memang sudah meminta siapapun membuka buku ini, tapi hasilnya nihil, ternyata hanya aku"_

 _"Buku ini diberikan oleh malaikat bersayap putih, aku memberikannya nama"_

 _"Namanya Gaara, semoga diriku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi"_

 _"Dia menghilang setelah memberitahuku ramalan itu, kenapa?"_

 _"Ramalan bahwa aku akan segera **mati** "._

Setelah kalimat itu, tidak ada lagi goresan di atas kertas usang itu, kepala Hinata semakin djpenuhi pertanyaan tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis itu, dan masih banyak lagi.

 **XXX**

 **Gaara POV**

Rsanya aku tidak pernah menyesal menyalahi takdirku karena sekarang aku kembali melihat wajahnya. Aku bahkan pernah dihukum ratusan tahun hanya karena menguak waktu kematiannya, kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya.

Aku hanya berdiri sembari memandangi punggung gadis indigo yang tengah duduk di atas kursi batu sembari berduka di atas pemakaman laki-laki bernama Toneri. Aku mendengar suara air matanya jatuh di atas tanah, padahal tubuhnya tidak bergetar.

"Aku masih bersamamu"Ujarku sembari memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hiks..,a-ku..membuat kesalahan.."

"Aku menyia-nyiakanmu.."

"Maafkan aku.."Hinata mengepal erat tangannya sendiri sembari menangis terisak.

Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa , aku membantunya berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil mengingat hari sudah mulai senja. Hinata terlihat sedikit tenang saat dirinya sudah duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi, _Ferrari Enjo_ -ku melaju perlahan dengan jendela yang sedikit diturunkan membuat suasana lebih rileks. Aku memberhentikan mobilku di sebuah kedai kecil,

"Makanan disini sangat enak, ayo turun"Ujarku saat membukakan pintu sembari tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Aku memperhatikan gadis indigo yang berjalan beberapa meter saja di depanku itu, surainya yang terurai bebas terlihat sangat indah diiringi angin sejuk _Gunung Mihara_. Seorang wanita paruh baya segera menyambut kedatang aku dan Hinata dan mempersilahkan kami duduk di bagian dalam pondok, setelah memesan beberapa makanan kami menunggu sembari duduk di atas tatama.

"Kau ingin lihat sesuatu yang indah, Hinata?"

"Em"Balasnya sembari menyambut tanganku.

Kami berjalan menuju teras pondok yang terbuat dari jati ini, Hinata tidak mengedipkan pelupuk lavendernya sedikit pun saat melihat panorama yang sangat indah di depan sana, _Mihara Yama Onsen_. Lavender Hinata sangat bebinar, rona merah menjalar di sekitar pipi chubby-nya,

"Disini sejuk, Tone-, maksudku Gaara-san"Hinata menunduk sembari mencubit ujung terusannya yang berwarna putih.

"Maukah kau hidup bersama Hinata?"Balas Gaara sembari memandang dan menangkup wajah Hinata.

"A-"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood**

 **Rate: M karena adegan darah atau yang lainnya**

 **Naruto dkk Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** **OOC, alur maju mundur**

 **Chapter 4**

 _"A-"_

 _"Aku anggap sebagai 'iya', mari makan, setelah itu kita pulang"_

Aku menandatangani beberapa dokumen di atas meja kerjaku sembari membayangkan kejadian bulan lalu, wajah Hinata terlihat bingung saat aku menjawab sendiri pertanyaanku.

Aku memutar kursiku 180° , melihat ke arah balkon dan tanpa sengaja melihat pantulan diriku pada cermin yang ada di depan sana.

"Khe, apa aku sebahagia itu ?"Ujarku memandang lekat pantulan cermin.

Hinata aman, setelah kelulusannya hari ini aku akan membawanya pergi jauh dari Tokyo.

XxxX

 **Hinata POV**

Suasana bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah mahasiswa yang berkerumun untuk berfoto bersama. Kami berada di aula , dekorasi penuh warna, ucapan selamat menghiasi ruang aula seluas tiga hektameter ini.

"Hinata-chan?"Ujar seorang laki-laki berambut kuning sembari memegang pundakku.

"Em"

"Wah ini benar-benar kau?, Kiba dugaanku benar!" Serunya.

"Hebat! Surai hijau yang sudah terawat, tidak pakai kacamata lagi dan.."Tambah Kiba yang baru saja datang.

"Singkirkan fikiran kotormu, dasar mata keranjang!, ayo Hinata sebentar lagi acara dimulai"

Gadis pirang yang menarik pergelangan tanganku ini adalah Yamanaka Ino, mahasiswi pindahan dan sahabatku sejak beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Aku sebal,karena blouse putih yang di bagikan ini super ketat! Terlebih semua siswi memakai pakaian sama yang membuatku sulit menemukanmu"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ino menggeretu sedari tadi, setelah beberapa jam berlalu dan kami semua selesai dilantik,

"Aku duluan Hinata! Sering-sering hubungi aku ya! "Ujar Ino sembari berlari menuju Shikamaru, tunangannya.

Aku melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku berjalan lurus dan duduk di kursi sembari menunggu Gaara di taman Universitas. Aku berniat menelponnya karena sudah lewat 30 menit, belum sempat membuka _screen lock_ seseorang melempar handphone-ku ke sembarang arah.

"Ah, sensei?" Ujarku tergagap melihat sosok yang lama tidak terlihat di sekitarku.

Tanpa berkata satu patah katapun, dia menarik pergelangan tanganku secara paksa dan membawaku ke dalam _lamborghini-nya._ Suasana di sekitar sini sangat sepi membuatku tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

Saat aku hendak membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke menahan pergelangan tanganku yang sudah mencoba membuka knop pintu yang terkunci.

"Kau tidak heran dengan perasaanmu?"

 _Deg_

Perasaanku?

Apa terlihat jelas di wajahku?

Seharusnya aku membenci Sasuke karena telah merenggut Toneri, Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tidak? Aku tidak bisa membencinya, dan kesalahan terbesar.. Kenapa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya kuketahui tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke. Aku seperti sudah lama mengenalnya,

Saat aku tersadar dari fikiranku, mobil sudah melaju di jalan yang terlihat asing, kanan dan kiri sisi jalan hanya terdapat pohon Sakura.

"Sensei, aku mohon biarkan aku pergi"

 _Ciiiiittt_

Setelah mobil dihentikan mendadak, Sasuke berbalik 35° dan menaruh tangan kirinya di sebelah wajahku.

"Kau tahu aku bukan? Aku bisa melakukan apapun" Ujarnya sembari jari telunjuknya turun dari dagu menuju leherku.

"A-, jangan-"

"Kecuali jika kau ikuti aturanku, mengerti?!"Sambungnya sembari memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya , seolah ingin-

"Mengerti?!"

Aku mengangguk cepat dan tidak sengaja menatap iris mata Sasuke yang berwarna merah gelap. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan semuanya gelap,

 **XXX**

Pandanganku sedikit kabur, dimana aku? Aku berada di atas tempat tidur _King Size_ , perlahan aku perhatikan setiap sudut ruangan dengan walpaper classic ini.

 _ **Krek**_

Sontak aku mendudukan diri di atas tempat tidur,

"Maafkan saya Hinata-sama, saya bawakan sarapan dan saya taruh di nakas, permisi"

Wanita itu segera pergi lagi, setelah menaruh sarapan di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Sarapan? Perlahan aku turun dan berjalan ke sisi kiri tempat tidur, deru angin semakin terasa saat aku mendekati teras kamar.

"Pan-tai?"Ujarku sembari memandang di depan sana dimana hamparan pasir putih dan keindahan laut yang dapat dilihat.

Saat sedang terhanyut dengan pemandangan, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar ketika terdengar suara benda terjatuh.

"Ternyata kau yang menjatuhkan bingkai ini"Ujarku menghampiri sisi kiri tempat tidur ku sembari menggendong kucing kecil yang tengah memainkan setumpuk benang wol di atas matras putih.

Aku mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu kuambil segelas susu yang ada di atas nakas dan menaruh sebagian kecilnya di sebuah mangkuk yang ada disana. Setelah mangkuk berisi susu kutaruh di atas matras aku menurunkan kucing kecil itu, aku meminum bagianku sembari melihat betapa hausnya kucing kecil itu.

Tunggu dulu aku sekarang di daerah mana? Apa ini masih Jepang? Dimana Sasuke-sensei? Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit?

 _sreetttt_

 _"-takdir akan mempertemukan kita-"_

Itu suaraku? Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mengatakannya...

Aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju teras kamar sembari memegangi kepala, tanganku bertumpu pada bata setinggi 1 meter agar tubuhku tetap seimbang.

Aku kehilangan keseimbanganku, dan akhirnya aku terjatuh-

 **NORMAL POV**

"Hinata?!"Ujar Sasuke sembari memeluk Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, memastikan bahwa benar jarak diantara dirinya dan Sasuke beberapa centi saja, Onyx segelap malam tanpa rembulan itu membuat Hinata terpaku sebelum dirinya sadar dan mendorong Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Setelah itu Hinata tersandar pada pagar balkon,

"Kenapa dalam bayangan itu kau dan aku-"Ujar Hinata gemetar dan tiba-tiba saja suhu tubuhnya turun.

Tanpa menanggapi pernyataan Hinata, Sasuke segera mendekap tubuh dingin Hinata sembari menciumi puncak indigo Hinata. Kali ini Hinata terlalu lemah untuk sekadar menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke karena Sasuke menahan semua pergerakan Hinata yang menolak perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kumohon.. lepaskan a-"

"Sekuat apapun kau dan aku mencoba lepas, takdir selalu mempertemukan kita"Sela Sasuke lalu berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke bingung, apa maksud perkataan Sasuke?

Pagi berganti malam, Kini Hinata tengah di ruang makan bersama Sasuke yang ada di ujung meja makan panjang . Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan dan hendak berpamitan Hinata kembali duduk setelah jari telunjuk Sasuke mengetuk meja jati itu. Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan Hinata segelas anggur begitupun Sasuke,

"Silahkan nona"

Dengan berat hati Hinata meminum anggur itu perlahan, sebelum pernyataan Sasuke membuatnya tersedak.

"Menikahlah denganku"

"Uhuk..,maaf aku tidak bisa"Balas Hinata terbata.

 **Brakk**

Seketika meja makan itu ambruk saat Sasuke memukulnya dengan penuh amarah, Hinata hanya menatap horor pada Sasuke yang dengan cepat sudah ada di depannya dan mencengkram dagu Hinata. Cairan bening yang turun dari sudut mata Hinata mengekspresikan rasa sakit pada dagunya saat ini,

"Argggh!"Ujar Sasuke melepas cengkramannya dan menghancurkan beberapa barang pecah belah di dekat dinding ruang makan itu.

Sedangkan Hinata memegang dagunya dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, lebih tepatnya meninggalkan _cottage_ itu, Hinata berlari dengan tertatih melewati gerbang dan pergi menjauhi pantai untuk mencari jalan untuknya melarikan diri. Hinata melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah, yang terlihat hanya beberapa pohon besar dan suara ranting pohon yang diinjak oleh beberapa orang.

"Ternyata kau gadis itu"

Hinata segera mundur beberapa langkah saat di hadapannya ada seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan mata merah mengintrupsinya, tiba-tiba saja di belakang tubuh Hinata ada seorang pria lagi yang membuatnya berganti arah. Semua yang dilakukan Hinata sia-sia, Hinata terkepung oleh empat pria misterius,

"Sayang sekali kita harus menghabisi gadis cantik ini"

"Khe, kau benar"

Hinata semakin bergidik ngeri saat mendengar percakapan mereka, kedua kaki Hinata lemas seketika saat salah satu di antar mereka membawa belati dan menunjukkan senyuman yang disertai taring tajam.

 _Shoot_

Seketika seorang pria mengangkat tubuh Hinata bridal-style sembari menunjukkan tubuh berotot, tidak lupa sayap besar yang sedari tadi membuatnya terbang dan melewati kerumunan vampire kelaparan itu.

 **TBC**

 **REV & FAV**

 **MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW, MAAF BELUM BISA BALESIN SATU-SATU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood**

 **Rate: M karena adegan darah atau yang lainnya**

 **Naruto dkk Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, alur maju mundur**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Shoot_

Seketika seorang pria mengangkat tubuh Hinata bridal-style sembari menunjukkan tubuh berotot, tidak lupa sayap besar yang sedari tadi membuatnya terbang dan melewati kerumunan vampire kelaparan itu. Saat pria itu ingin terbang menjauh, para vampire segera mengepung pria dan Hinata terlihat pucat pasi.

"Mau kabur?"

"Kau pasti kalah jumlah yah.."Tambah vampire berambut perak diiringi ejekan vampire lain.

 **Duarr!**

Seketika petir menyambar salah satu di antara vampire yang mencoba mengambil Hinata dari pelukan pria itu, _saringan_ segera menerangi mata pria itu membuat vampire yang lain bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan vampire berambut perak memerintahkan mereka untuk menyerang pria itu bersamaan, dengan kekuatan yang tidak sebanding, para vampire itu pun tergeletak tak berdaya.

Setelah itu, pria itu mendudukan Hinata di atas kursi yang terbuat dari batu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

 _Shoot_

Panah perak yang tepat di arahkan ke kepala Hinata segera dihentikan oleh tangan pria yang sedari tadi melindunginya, dengan penuh amarah pria itu berdiri dan menghampiri sosok yang hampir memanah Hinata. Sedangkan, sosok vampire yang sedari bersembunyi itu hanya memanah tubuh sang pria yang berjalan cepat mendekatinya.

 _Crass_

Semburan darah segar segera membanjiri tubuh vampire itu,

"vampire rendahan sepertimu, cih" Ujarnya sembari berbalik .

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya melihat segera berdiri dan menghampiri pria penuh goresan panah pada dadanya itu,

"Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata dan menarik pergelangan Hinata sepanjang jalan menuju _cottage_ , Hinata berfikir keras kenapa Sasuke masih mau menolongnya? Terlebih semua penampakan pada diri Sasuke tadi membuatnya semakin bingung. Sesampainya di gerbang , Sasuke melepas tangan Hinata dan beberapa maid menyambut mereka di halaman.

Hinata menatap pungugung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, sedangkan dirinya hanya berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya diiringi dua maid pribadinya?.

"Hinata-sama tidak perlu takut pada Sasuke-sama , meskipun dia bukan manusia"

"Benar, beliau memang terlihat kasar tapi percayalah dia punya sedikit cinta di hatinya"Ujar kedua maid paruh baya itu.

Hinata yang tengah bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur segera mendudukan diri dan meminta maid itu menjelaskan kenapa mereka menyebut Sasuke bukan 'manusia'?, dan kenapa mereka berdua bisa tahu?.

"Sasuke-sama adalah vampire keturunan iblis murni, dan kami adalah gadis yang ditolong-"Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataan, maid berambut putih segera membungkam maid yang berambut keemasan.

Mereka segera pergi dari kamar Hinata, sedangkan Hinata berusaha tetap tenang setelah semua pertanyaannya mendapat titik terang. Hinata segera tahu sosok pada lukisan yang ditemukannya di kediaman Gaara waktu itu adalah dirinya di masa lalu dan... Sasuke.

"Hah.., Akira itu a-ku.."

"aku ingat semuanya.."

Hinata segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya, Hinata tidak berani membuka bahkan mencoba mengetuk pintu mahoni yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata seakan mendengar rintihan Sasuke dari balik pintu, mungkinkah Hinata sudah mulai bisa menggunakan bakat terpendam dalam dirinya?.

 _Kriet_

Pintu terbuka cepat menampakkan Sasuke yang kini berdiri sembari menatap tajam ke arah Hinata,

"A-ku, tahu aku adalah reinkarnasi A-kira"

 **Greb**

Sasuke segera mendekap erat Hinata dan menciumi puncak indigo Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya meresapi perasaan yang selama ini berusaha dia hindari. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke segera meraih tangan Hinata dan meminta Hinata untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan sembari air mata yang tidak terbendung lagi mengiringinya.

 **XXX**

 **(an: lagu bercetak miring mewakili Hinata, satunya lagi Sasuke)**

Setelah satu minggu berlalu, hari yang mereka tunggu pun datang, hari ini beberapa manusia termasuk Ino dan Sai datang ke hari bahagia Hinata. Bisa dibilang pernikahan ini sangat _private_ , bahkan hanya Ino, Sai dan pendeta yang merupakan manusia baru di lingkungan _cottage_ Sasuke. Acara puncak pun tiba, Hinata yang berbalut gaun pengantin putih v _-neck_ serta _bucket_ bunga senada surainya berjalan menuju altar bersama Kakashi sebagai wakilnya.

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colours and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone,_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Setelah Hinata sampai di altar, Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan mendekati pendeta, setelah pendeta mengumumkan akan di selenggarakannya pengikatan janji suci antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Pendeta itu segera meminta Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya,

"Saya bersedia"

"Saya bersedia"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Sasuke segera menangkup wajah Hinata dan mencium Hinata di hadapan semua yang ada disana. Ino yang melihat itu segera mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dan bersandar pada pundak Sai. Sedangkan pendeta batuk kecil dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Sasuke,

"Lempar bunganya Hinata!" Ujar Ino semangat.

Hinata dan Sasuke segera berbalik dan melempar bunga ke arah belakang dimana semuanya terlihat antusias untuk mendapatkan bunga itu, Ino segera menangis saat bunga itu tidak jatuh di tangannya. Saat Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Ino menangis dirinya segera menghampiri Ino,

"Dengan atau tanpa bunga itu, aku akan tetap menikahimu"Ujar Sai sembari berlutut dan memberikan cincin di jari manis Ino.

Setelah upacara pernikahan , akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata meninggalkan halaman dan sudah berada di kamar Sasuke, kamar mereka.

 _Brakk_

Sasuke mendorong pintu kamarnya menggunakan kaki karena tangannya sedang mengangkat tubuh Hinata _bridal style_ dan langsung menaruh tubuh kecil hinata di kasur mereka.

"Sasuke-kun" Ucap hinata dengan wajah merah layaknya tomat.

Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya hanya menatap hinata seakan akan ingin langsung menerkam tubuh Hinata

"ehh, Ano... Sa-Sasuke-Kun" Belum selesai Hinata berbicara

 _Cup_

Sasuke langsung mencium bibir mungil milik Hinata, Hinata hanya terdiam dengan wajah meronanya,

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, Hinata" Bisik Sasuke mesra.

Hinata menunduk sembari tersipu malu,

 **Hinata POV**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dengan dirinya yang berada di atasku, aku memandang lekat wajah Sasuke dan sesekali ku alihkan pandangan ke arah kiri menghadap nakas di atas meja. Perasaanku campur aduk saat ini, jantungku berdegup kencang diiringi dengan similir angin yang menyelusup melalui ventilasi ruang kamar berwarna tosca ini.

Perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan potongan kain yang melekat di masing-masing tubuh kami sesekali mencium dan mendekap erat tubuhku,

Sebelum melakukan 'itu' Sasuke memandang wajahku dan meyakinkanku untuk melakukannya malam ini ,

"Ah..."

Sosok Sasuke yang kini berada di depanku sangat berusaha untuk membuatku nyaman karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku, Sasuke segera mendekapku dan mencium puncak indigoku beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkannya kembali.

Setelah kegiatan melelahkan itu, kami , maksduku aku, ya hanya aku yang sulit mengatur nafasku dan merasa aneh dengan sekujur tubuhku. Perlahan pelupuk amethys-ku tertutup,

 **XXX**

Dingin? Dapat kurasakan jelas meski tubuh ini sepenuhnya tertutup selimut putih tebal, cahaya matahari pagi membuatku menutup wajah dengan telapak tanganku sembari berusaha bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Aku berusaha berdiri dan betapa tekejutnya aku, dengan rasa ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhku,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Sasuke segera membantuku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Em"Balasku sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melakukannya lagi, tapi aku akan menunggu sampai rasa sakitmu hilang"Ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum miring.

 _Blush_

Aku segera berlari kecil ke kamar mandi yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur, Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada tadi masuk ke dalam bayanganku. Setelah menyelesaikan mandi pagi aku segera berpakaian dan segera ke ruang makan menemui Sasuke,

"Silahkan nona" Ujar beberapa maid sembari memberikan perlengkapan makan.

Sarapan pagi kali ini , aku hanya menyantap makananku tanpa sekalipun memandang Sasuke yang berada di depanku. Setelah selesai, tanpa kusadari Sasuke sudah berada di sampingku dan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku _bridal style_.

"Sasuke..turunkan aku..."

Aku berusaha menghentikan Sasuke meski tidak berhasil, aku merasa tersipu saat beberapa pelayan melihat kami , Sasuke baru menurunkan tubuhku saat kami sudah ada di pantai.

"Cium aku Hinata"

Hah, aku terkejut dengan pernyataan spontan Sasuke dan hal itu membuatku segera berbalik dan berusaha melarikan diri darinya. Saat aku sudah merasa cukup jauh darinya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah ada di hadapanku dan memeluk pinggangku erat.

"Cukup Sasuke..." Ujarku sembari tertawa kecil saat dirinya menggelitik perutku.

"Aku akan berhenti, jika..."

Aku menatap Sasuke heran saat dirinya menurunkan diriku di atas pasir dan menggantung kalimatnya itu.

"Jika apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Jika kau memberikanku banyak Uchiha kecil" Ujarnya sembari menjatuhkan diriku di atas pasir lembut dan membuatku lagi-lagi menatapnya yang berada di atasku.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu ya.. bulan depam up lagi**

 **Klik Fav, Rev jangan lupa ya, Arigato**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood**

 **Rate: M karena adegan darah atau yang lainnya**

 **Naruto dkk Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, alur maju mundur**

 **Chapter 6**

"Jika kau memberikanku banyak Uchiha kecil" Ujarnya sembari menjatuhkan diriku di atas pasir lembut dan membuatku lagi-lagi menatapnya yang berada di atasku.

Aku merasakan rasa panas menjalar pada wajahku, jarak antara kami hanya beberapa mili saja yang membuatku seperti sesak nafas. Sasuke mencium ujung hidungku dan mulai mencium bibirku.

"Eum..,Sas-"

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuhku _bridal style_ membuat terusan biru yang kukenakan sedikit tertiup angin pantai,

"Ayo lanjutkan di kamar"Ujar Sasuke sontak membuat tubuhku tersentak.

 **XXX**

Detik berganti menit , menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, waktu terasa begitu cepat, aku tidak menyangka aku bisa berakhir dengan Sasuke... Apa aku masih bisa tidur bersebelahannya seperti saat ini, jika aku tidak mengingat akan siapa aku sebenarnya?

Entahlah, aku menghadap sisi kanan tempat tidur memandangi sosok yang sedang terlelap tidur.

 **Hinata POV end**

 **Sasuke POV**

 _Greb_

Kudekap erat wanita yang berstatus istriku ini sembari menelesupkan wajahku di sela leher putihnya, sudah lama bahkan aku lupa berapa lama aku tidak bisa tidur nyaman karena menunggu dirinya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya meski nyawaku menjadi taruhan, setelah aku memiliki anak dari Hinata perlahan aku akan menjadi manusia dan akan kuakhiri derita hidup abadi tanpa arti ini.

"ukh.."Keluh Hinata sembari mendorong pelan dadaku dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Secepat kilat aku menghampiri Hinata yang sedang di depan wastafel,

"Huk...huk.."

Hinata mual sembari memegang perutnya dengan raut wajah sangat menyakitkan, aku membaringkan tubuh lemahnya setelah dirinya berhenti mual dan segera kuminta Kakashi untuk memeriksanya, ya Kakashi bisa disebut tabib khusus. Setelah beberapa saat,

"Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini Sasuke, sepertinya tubuh Hinata menolak benihmu"

"Apa maksudmu?!"Ujarku sembari mengangkat kerah bajunya dan tanpa sadar menyudutkannya.

"Sadarlah Sasuke, dia hanya manusia dan kau ber-"

Aku melepasnya lalu berbalik dan memasuki kamarku dengan membanting pintu mahoni itu di hadapannya, kupandangi wanita indigo yang terlihat pucat dan keringat membasahi wajah cantiknya. Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memberinya segelas air yang ada di atas nakas,

"Hime..."Ujarku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan bingung ini.

"Sasuke-kun, apapun konsekuensinya aku akan tetap mempertahankan anak kita"

 _Deg deg deg_

Jelas kudengar tempo jantung Hinata lebih cepat dari biasanya, Hinata pasti mendengar percakapanku dengan Kakashi tadi. Kubelai surai indigo-nya sembari mendekap tubuh dingin Hinata,

"Aku tidak bisa mempertaruhkan nyawamu"

"Aku sendiri yang akan mempertaruhkannya Sasuke-kun, kumohon..."Balasnya cepat.

Hari pun berlalu aku mulai mencari dan menghabisii semua vampire yang entah bermunculan darimana, aku ingin saat aku menjadi manusia nanti tidak ada satu vampire pun yang bisa menyentuh Hinata dan anakku. Setelah tujuh bulan berlalu , vampire yang tersisa hanya aku dan Kakashi. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, siapa yang menciptakan vampire rendahan yang ada di sekitar sini waktu itu?

"Apa kau sudah meminum vitaminmu?"

"Em Sasuke-kun..."

Sore hari nan tenang , aku dan Hinata berbaring di atas matras yang diletakkan di antara pasir lembut sembari menahan kepala dengan tanganku kupandangi wanita dengan ukiran sempurna di seluruh bagian tubuhnya di sisi kananku. Wajah alami tanpa polesan itu meresapi benar angin sejuk yang bertiup, terusan setumit senada dengan surainya seakan tak mampu menutupi lekukan indah tubuhnya.

"Ehem, apa kau akan terus seperti itu Sasuke-kun?"Godanya sembari mendongak dan menautkan lavendernya pada onyx-ku.

'Sial, dia bisa membunuhku hanya dengan tersenyum seperti itu'Batinku sembari mendekatkan hidungku ke sela lehernya yang terekspos.

Aku memeluk Hinata posesif sembari meletakkan tanganku di perut Hinata, merasakan mahluk mungil di dalam sana yang sudah bertumbuh besar dan membuatku mati-matian menahan 'nafsuku'untuk tidak melakukan 'itu' pada Hinata.

"Kau meminta banyak adik? Pasti ayah berikan"Bisikku sembari menciumi perut Hinata.

Hinata mendengus dan tersenyum kecil sembari mengacak pelan surai ravenku, saat aku memandangnya dengan _devil smirk_ Hinata segera menutup wajahku dengan topi pantainya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Aku mengikuti pergerakkannya dan merangkul bahunya untuk menghangatkannya, di depan sana matahari perlahan mulai turun, setelah matahari tenggelam sempurna aku merangkul Hinata dan berjalan pulang ke _cottage_ dengan Hinata yang bersandar pada tubuhku yang bertelanjang dada.

Sesampainya di _cottage_ kami segera menuju ruang makan, aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata dan selalu memastikan Hinata menghabiskan menu makanan yang di sediakan _ahli gizi_ wanita paruh baya yang cukup berguna semenjak kehamilan Hinata. Setelah makan sore selesai aku segera mengangkat tubuh sintal Hinata _bridal style_ menuju kamar kami,

"Sasuke-kun.. kau tidak perlu melakukan ini terus" Ujarnya sembari menautkan tangan halusnya di leherku.

Aku hanya mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu melempar pandanganku pada interior _cottage_ yang baru di tata ulang dengan beberapa bunga segar menghiasi,

"Aku merasa segar sekali Sasuke-kun" Tambah Hinata sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Aku sengaja melambatkan langkahku agar Hinata bisa mencuci penglihatannya dengan bunga-bunga yang setiap hari selalu diganti itu, aku tidak pernah membayangkan aku akan rela men _-searching_ hal-hal untuk menyenangkan wanita, yah salah satunya dengan bunga itu.

Aku membaringkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur dan mengisi ruang kosong di sisi tempat tidur,

"Hime... Mansion kita di Tokyo sudah selesai"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan bertemu dengan Ino"Balas Hinata semangat sembari bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Aku punya hadiah kecil untukmu, Hime"Ujarku sembari mengambil kotak perhiasan yang ada di laci meja tepat di sisi tempat tidur.

Saat aku membuka kotak perhiasan itu, Hinata sedikit terkejut dan meneteskan air mata saat gelang berlian manik ungu itu kutautkan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun.., kau tidak perlu melakukan banyak hal hikss..."

"Ssshh.., aku bahkan masih sedih Hinata, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan"Balasku cepat sembari mengusap cairan bening yang menuruni pipi _chubby_ -nya itu.

"Satu lagi, aku sudah menghubungi Gaara dan dia akan menyambut kita di Tokyo"

Hinata terlihat lebih terkejut saat aku melontarkan nama Gaara, yah.. aku harus mengesampingkan rasa ego dan cemburuku, bagaimanapun aku membutuhkan malaikat sialan itu untuk menjaga Hinata saat aku sudah menjadi manusia biasa. Karena aku tahu, sebagai seorang manusia aku tidak akan bisa menjaga Hiata dan anakku semisal mereka berada di dua tempat berbeda dan lagi aku tidak mempercayai siapapun jika bukan yah... Gaara, terlebih Gaara akan hidup abadi.

 **XXX**

 _Hari Keberangkatan pun tiba_

Aku merangkul mesra Hinata keluar dari _cottage_ , berjalan ke arah Barat _cottage_ beberapa meter saja dan di sana terdapat jalan raya ditambah semilir angin awal musim dingin, setelah melihat pemandangan indah _Gunung Fuji_ dari _Pantai Miho_ tadi pagi barulah siang ini Hinata mau berangkat ke Tokyo. Bukan hanya aku dan Hinata yang akan ke Tokyo, melainkan dua wanita paruh baya 'maid' akan ikut karena permintaan Hinata.

"Huh.." Satu persatu kemampuan vampirku berkurang seiring berkembangnya janin Hinata, bahkan Kakashi sudah hampir 100% menjadi manusia. Saat aku hendak menginjak pedal gas aku melihat mata Kakashi kembali berwarna merah, hal itu segera membuatku turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya di tepi jalan raya bersama beberapa pelayan manusia.

"Akhh"Ujar Hinata setengah berteriak dari dalam mobil yang membuatku berbalik cepat dan menghampirinya.

Saat kubuka pintu mobil terlihat sedikit demi sedikit darah menuruni paha Hinata yang hanya mengenakan terusan putih itu, dengan sigap aku memerintahkan salah satu pelayan setiaku untuk mengemudi dan membawa Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bertahanlah.."Setelah mengecup dahi Hinata,

Aku kembali ke sekitar Pantai tempat dimana jejak Kakashi tercium jelas, 'sial' dia berusaha membunuh bayiku dan.. menyakiti Hinata!, Aku berlari secepat cahaya saat mendengar teriakan wanita dari dalam _cottage_.

"Hentikan! "

Terlihat di ruang terdepan _cottage_ Kakashi tengah mencengkram leher wanita paruh baya berambut keemasan dan mencoba menusukkan taringnya,

"Sasuke..-Sama, Khe"Ujar Kakashi meremehkan, aku segera mencengkramnya dan mengarahkan kusanagiku ke dekat nadi di lehernya.

"Kau fikir kau bisa menyentuhku? Apa kau lupa, jika aku mati kau ikut bersamaku karena aku satu-satunya vampire yang tersisa"

 _Crasss_

Darah segar memenuhi tanganku setelah kutusuk jantung Kakashi, hal itu membuatku hilang keseimbang dan hanya bertopang pada lututku, aku masih sempat mengeluarkan _Iphone_ dari dalam sakuku den menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Jaga dan temui Hinata di rumah sakit terdekat dari _Shizuoka_ "

 **Sasuke POV end**

 **TBC**

 **UP tgg fav 40 ya? hehe**

 **Arigato Minna-san yang sudah Rev,Fav love you all**

*terkhusus buat yg rev soal chap 1, "udah diperbaiki kata-kata yang bikin gagal paham hehe"*


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood**

 **Rate: M karena adegan darah atau yang lainnya**

 **Naruto dkk Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, alur maju mundur**

 **Chapter 7**

Mata Hinata berbinar saat memandang mahluk kecil yang baru dilahirkannya beberapa jam yang lalu, meski tergores luka dalam karena kehilangan salah satu bayinya. Ya, Hinata melahirkan bayi kembar berbeda gender di rumah sakit terpencil di daerah _Kazhuoka,_ Hinata menyapu habis ruang kamar rumah sakit seperti pada umumnya itu, memukul pelan dadanya agar dirinya tidak terisak kuat.

"Hikss.. Sasu-kun..."

Kini langit sudah gelap, meski tak segelap iris bayi cantik dalam dekapan Hinata, bayi yang diberi nama Akira itu lahir prematur dengan ciri fisik dominan dengan Hinata. Bukan tidak mau mengantarkan bayi laki-lakinya ke peristirahatan terakhir siang tadi, tapi Hinata benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat duplikat Sasuke itu terselimuti tanah dingin.

 _Ceklek_

Pria rambut merah dengan setelan kemeja dan jeans itu membuka pintu dengan gusar, melangkahkan _sneakers_ -nya cepat menuju tempat Hinata berbaring bersama bayinya di dekat jendela. Hinata mendongak pada pria yang berdiri di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya setelah lama ia bisa melihat sosok yang bisa membuatnya tegar,

 _Greb_

Perlahan Gaara mendekap Hinata sembari berusaha tidak membangunkan bayi mungil dalam dekapan Hinata.

"Hiks..., katakan bahwa kabar tentang Sasuke-kun tidak benar.."

Gaara tetap bungkam sembari mengusap helaian indigo yang tergerai bebas itu, jemari tangan kanan Gaara mengusap bulir air yang membasahi wajah Hinata sembari sedikit membungkuk dan memberi senyum berusaha menegarkan Hinata. Gaara berbalik mengambil segelas air di atas nakas dan memberinya pada Hinata, lalu dududk duduk di dekat tempat tidur Hinata.

"Kau harus kuat Hinata"Ujar Gaara sembari menggenggam erat tangan kiri Hinata.

"Em, Sasuke-kun pasti kembali"Balas Hinata lirih sembari menarik tangannya perlahan.

 _Sick because your love_ , mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk Hinata maupun Gaara, Gaara mencium kening Hinata sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hinata dengan lampu yang tetap bersinar. Tanpa sengaja, lagi Gaara harus merasakan air mata menuruni pipinya setelah ratusan tahun dia menangis karena gadis yang sama. Jaket sudah melapisi tubuh bagian atas Gaara, setelah membeli beberapa buah di mini market yang ada di seberang jalan Gaara kembali menemui Hinata.

"A, makanlah ini kau perlu nutrisi untuk bayimu"Ujar Gaara sembari menyuapkan potongan mangga pada Hinata.

Mau tak mau Hinata menyambut perlakuan Gaara, Hinata melengkungkan bibirnya tulus pada si mata panda yang semakin terlihat memesona itu.

"Akira? Padahal ini musim dingin 'jeda' nama yang cantik"Tambah Gaara saat melihat gelang khusus bayi melengkapi bayi berpakaian tebal itu.

Setelah menghabiskan buah-buahan, Gaara bersikukuh untuk menemani Hinata beberapa hari kedepan sampai kondisinya pulih dan dengan paksaan yang sangat halus, akhirnya Hinata setuju dan akan ikut bersama Gaara ke Tokyo.

 _Tokyo, kediaman Uchiha Hinata._

Saat ini Hinata hanya berdiam diri di Mansion-nya karena suhu yang sangat rendah, ya saat ini sedang puncak musim dingin. Hinata memandang lukisan dirinya'Akira' dan Sasuke di masa lalu yang sengaja diperbaiki Gaara dan di bingkai indah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Hinata (lukisan yang sempat terbagi dua , dimana Hinata melihat lukisan itu pertama kali di kediaman Gaara), tepat sepuluh hari setelah kelahiran bayi cantikya. Hinata menarik selimut tebal berwarna putih itu sebatas perutnya, sembari mengusap leher dan tangan Akira dengan minyak penghangat khusus bayi.

"Sayang... lihatlah di depan sana, ayahmu memperhatikan dirimu"Ujar Hinata sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lukisan di dinding berwalpaper mawar putih itu.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah menaruh banyak bantal di sekeliling bayinya, perlahan kaki Hinata yang tertutup sandal tidur tebal itu melangkah ke arah balkon berdiri dan menatap bintang di langit malam. Hinata sedikit meringkukan tubuhnya yang tertutup _sweater gombrong_ merah muda, perlahan cairan bening menuruni wajahnya yang sudah tirus dan dengan berat hati Hinata berusaha tersenyum.

'Aku akan tetap di sini untukmu, Sasuke-kun..'

"Maaf lancang memasuki kamarmu"Ujar Gaara khawatir dari balik punggung Hinata.

Hinata tidak membalas pernyataan pria yang kini berbalut Coat berwarna _dark blue_ ,

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Sasuke , tapi.. bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan ?" Ujar suara _baritone_ itu sembari mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Hinata dan mengalungkan _scarf_ tebal senada dengan _Coat_ Gaara.

Hinata menunduk dalam,

"Seandainya..hiksss.."

"Aku tidak minun ramuan yang diberikan Kakashi waktu itu"Sesal Hinata sembari menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Sasu-kun pasti..hikss.."

 _Greb_

Hati Gaara mencelos melihat air mata menuruni pipi Hinata, segera Gaara mendekap Hinata membiarkan air mata membasahi bagian depan tubuhnya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat diselingi sesegukan, Gaara menangkup wajah Hinata

"Sasuke sengaja ikut terbunuh untuk melindungi kau dan bayimu"

"Jadi, kau harus bertahan dan jangan lupa, aku selalu disisimu" Tambah Gaara sembari tersenyum tulus.

Hinata mendorong pelan dada bidang Gaara ,

"Terima kasih, tapi aku selalu mencintai Sasuke-kun sebagai satu-satunya pria yang ada di hatiku"Jelas Hinata sembari memberi pelukan hangat persaudaraan.

'Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu Hinata, berhenti mencintaimu sama saja membunuh diriku secara perlahan, meski saat ini terasa sesak di dada.. aku akan belajar mencintaimu sebagaimana caramu mencintaiku' Gaara tersenyum getir sembari mengusap surai indigo Hinata.

 **XXX**

Mansion megah di daerah perumahan milyader itu diterangi sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk ke balik jendela. Hinata tengah duduk di kursi santai sembari menimang Akira dan menikmati cokelat hangatnya, hari-hari Hinata terlalui seperti dahulu, ya.. Dahulu saat hanya ada dirinya dan Toneri, hampa.

Entah sampai kapan wanita indigo itu terpuruk, terkadang dalam tidurnya pun Hinata dapat menangis tersedu. Mungkin Hinata sudah gila jika saja Akira dan Gaara tidak ada di dekatnya saat ini,

"Hinata.."Ujar Gaara dari balik pintu mahoni.

Kaki telanjang Hinata berjalan di atas matras tebal menuju pintu, setelah pintu dibuka oleh Hinata, terlihat Gaara bermantel tebal warna merah yang tengah membawa tas belanja.

"Ini untukmu dan Akira-chan"Tangan Gaara terangkat mendekati bibir Akira.

Hinata segera berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah menerima hadiah itu, meninggalkan Gaara di pangkal pintu

"Ayo"Ajak Hinata setelah dirinya dan Akira mengenakan mantel merah muda pemberian Gaara.

Gaara mematung sebentar melihat penampilan segar Hinata dengan setelan yang membuatnya seperti _Korean artist_ ,

"Ayo Onee-chan"Goda Gaara sembari mengangkat tubuh kecil Akira.

Hinata menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari mengikuti langkah Gaara, baru hari ini Hinata berjalan-jalan keluar , Gaara dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan menyusuri kota modern Tokyo yang diselimuti salju tebal. Sesekali Gaara mencium gemas kedua pipi Akira membuat Hinata segera mengambil bayi kecilnya,

"Kau bisa memakan Akira jika terus menciumnya seperti itu"Protes Hinata sembari mengusap pipi bayi yang belum genap satu bulan itu.

Gaara tersenyum simpul sembari merangkul pundak Hinata 'sebagai sahabat' mengajaknya berkuliner semua tipe makanan yang biasa disajikan saat musim dingin, mulai dari _Yudofu, Yosenabe, Mizutaki,Tori Zosui_ hingga _Oden._ Semua makanan itu tersaji dan dihabiskan dalam satu kali duduk, Hinata bahkan tertawa geli saat Gaara tersedak karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana lagi Onee-chan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, umurku baru 24 tahun tuan ratusan tahun"Ejek Hinata sembari memberi Akira sebotol asi.

"Khe, baiklah kita akan melihat _Tokyo_ _Tower_ saja _,_ Okay?"Balas Gaara setelah menaruh sejumlah uang di atas meja makan restoran tradsional itu.

Setelah mereka sampai , Gaara segera mengabadikan momen itu dengan _polaroid_ _limited edition_ miliknya, Hinata terlihat sedikit meringkuk sembari mendekap erat Akira yang terlelap. Gaara membelikan Hinata _banana crepes_ yang ada di dekat pintu masuk, setelah menghabiskan makanan kecil itu Gaara segera mengajak Hinata pulang karena Hinata terlihat cukup kelelahan dengan perjalanan hari ini.

 **TBC**

 **FAV,REV JANGAN LUPA YAH MINNA-SAN..**

 **ARIGATO :)**


End file.
